Nessie, Cooper, Holly: The Children of Twilight
by LeahtheWolf
Summary: Nessie and her friends Cooper and Holly were abandoned at an orphanage when they were very young. All of them have been blessed with strange abilities. And now, they are about to go on an adventure to discover the secrets to their family's past. First fic
1. Prelude:The Last Night with Their Family

Prelude: The Last Night with Their Family

Carlisle put Renesemee and Cooper side by side in their crib. Holly looked over, impatiently. Carlisle didn't mind; she was only barely four. He put her to bed, and sighed. He had achieved so much scientifically in the past few years. As if discovering how to allow vampires to bear children wasn't enough, he had also discovered how to significantly slow down accelerated aging to the same growth rate as normal children! And now his work was ready to be thrown away. But this was not what he was mournful about. Because these were not just children of scientific significance in Carlisle's long life, but these were his own _family's_ children. Holly had been born first, mostly because of Rosalie and Emmett's strong desire to be parents; Cooper, Alice and Jasper's lovable son, had been born second; and then spunky little Renesemee, who had been created from her parents' incredible Romeo and Juliet story. A mortal human and an immortal vampire. _'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb' _he thought morosely. He thought of all of the happy memories: Renesemee giggling with the sound of crystal chimes in the wind as her mother marveled in her newborn strength; Cooper reaching up and pulling Jasper's hair, and refusing to let go, causing everyone in the room to laugh; Rosalie, fondly brushing Holly's long blonde hair; Renesemee and Cooper showing off and playing in the forest outside their home as their parents smiled fondly at them from several feet away… but those times were gone now. Carlisle closed his eyes in shame. He remembered the night as though it was just yesterday: The entire Cullen family was sitting in the family room. Holly was sitting next to her mother, her head on her shoulder. She was slightly bored, as far as everyone else could tell. Only Jasper could tell that, but he was too preoccupied by watching his son playing with Renesemee on the floor in the middle of the room, and noticing that his midnight black hair was starting to look more like Alice's everyday. Bella was watching them too. She watched as Renesemee showed Cooper something in her usual means of communication. Cooper laughed, although Renesemee clearly did not find it funny. She rolled her eyes skeptically at him. She looked so much like Edward when she did that. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone looked up, surprised. Edward got up to answer the door. To everyone's surprise, it was none other than Sam Ulley standing there. And it was even more of a shock when they realized that he must have come in his wolf form. This meant that there was an emergency. "Carlisle," Sam said in a deep voice. "Where is Carlisle? I must speak with him." Everyone looked at Carlisle, confused. He returned the look, but followed Sam outside. "Alone, please." Sam requested, obviously distressed. Everyone exchanged concerned glances, even Renesemee and Cooper. Carlisle followed Sam outside. Everyone listened intently as they listened to the two men murmur, almost inaudibly to each other outside. Carlisle came back through the door with a pained expression on his face. Everyone looked at him wondering what could possibly be the matter. It was Edward who spoke first. "Carlisle, what happened?" he asked slowly, fearing the answer. "Jacob is dead." He said slowly, pain in his voice. "No." Bella said quietly. She grasped Edward and began weeping tearlessly. An atmosphere of sadness filled the room that even Jasper couldn't reverse. "That's not all." Carlisle said, even slower than before. "What else could there possibly be, Carlisle." Esme asked, fearing his answer as much as anyone else in the room. "The La Push pack has been heavily divided. Half of them believe that the treaty has been violated by turning Bella into a vampire. They have formed their own pack, and seek to "even out" the treaty," he said with a clearly monotone voice. "They want to kill Bella," Edward said, quietly and torturously. "No," Carlisle said quickly. "Then, what do they want? What are they after?" Emmett asked. Carlisle said nothing, and looked down at the children with an expression of impending doom on his face. "No," Bella and Alice murmured, quietly as they took their beloved children in their arms. Rosalie, however, was the one who spoke. "Carlisle, no. There has to be some way to save them! Any way!" she exclaimed, clutching onto Holly protectively. Carlisle shook his head, sadly. "There is only one way that I can think of, and you won't like it," he said, grimly. "What is it?" Alice asked, holding onto Cooper. If vampires could cry, she would be. She was afraid to hear Carlisle's idea, but she would do anything to save Cooper. "We would have to give them to an orphanage. Have them assume normal human lives. But only heaven knows when you would be able to see them again," Carlisle said, sitting down and rubbing his head as if he had a headache. "I'll do it," Bella said, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked up at her, surprised. "I may not be able to see her, but at least I'll know that she is alive and happy," Bella said, looking down at Renesmee, her expression softening. Alice nodded in agreement, and in pain. Renesmee and Cooper both looked at their mothers with confused and worried eyes. Rosalie took several seconds to respond, and then, after hugging Holly tightly, nodded. "When will the arrangements be made?" asked Alice, her voice cracking, as she looked down sadly at the black haired-green eyed toddler in her arms. Carlisle sighed. "I will look for the nearest orphanage in town tomorrow," he said, morosely. "We must pick a place where the Volturi cannot become involved."

Carlisle opened his eyes, and looked around the room at the unsuspecting toddlers. They didn't even know that this would be the last night with their family.


	2. Morning in the Orphanage

Chapter 1

12-years later:

"Mom, Mom, Mom…" Cooper mumbled in his sleep. _He's been doing that a lot lately_, Renesmee thought, sullenly. _Well, I'd better wake him up_. "Cooper, wake up." She said shaking him slightly. "Cooper." No response. "Cooper." Silence. "YO, COOP!" she yelled into his ear. Almost immediately, the black hair on Cooper's head bristled. That always happened when he was upset. "Ahhh!" he exclaimed as he fell out of his bed, surprised. He hit the wooden floor with a loud thump. Renesmee laughed. "Nessie!" he whispered, still shocked. "C'mon we're going to be late!" Nessie said, trying to rush things along. "For what? It's Sunday." Cooper complained, groggily. The children in the orphanage always had Sundays off from their chores. "Well, if we're going to hit the 1985 Superbowl, we are going to have to leave before everyone else wakes up," she said with a tone that said 'duh'. "Oh, yeah, right!" Cooper said realizing. You see, Cooper, along with his best friend, Renesmee, was a very strange child. In fact, most would say that strange would be putting the matter lightly. If most people could say, that is. Cooper and Renesmee kept their extremely unique powers a secret because they knew that if someone walked up and told _them _that they knew a child who could show people her thoughts and memories that had a best friend who could time travel that they would request that that person be sent to the wacky shack. They used their powers to help the other children at the orphanage. In fact, Cooper once estimated that about half of the children, and even some adults who lived there owed them their lives. Nessie, as Cooper liked to call her, and Cooper had both been abandoned as infants, and it was just chance they supposed that they would meet someone there with similar "talents". Nessie and Cooper walked out into the middle of they room. Cooper closed his eyes, as did Nessie. Cooper focused on time travel while Nessie focused her thoughts on 1985. Cooper's powers only sent them where they wanted to go if Nessie projected her thoughts of the time and place into Cooper's head, since he could only focus on one thing at a time. Finally, Nessie had a clear picture in her head, and she grabbed Cooper's hand. Almost immediately, the dust on the floor began to kick up. The room that they were standing in began to revolve, ever so slowly around them. The motion grew faster and faster until the room was but a blur. Suddenly, it felt as if the hard wooden floor below them was dissolving into nothingness. And then they dropped through what felt like 1,000 feet of darkness! Then, they hit the hard, grassy, 1985 ground. They tumbled down a short hill, Cooper going slightly farther then Nessie did. "Ok, we really need to get us some helmets for this," Cooper said, even though he was quite used to the strange sensation they felt when time travelling. They got up and brushed themselves off. Then, they stared out at the gigantic football field in front of them.


	3. Departure and Blackout

**Chapter 2**

Then, before they could even think about heading out into the field, they felt a force pulling them back. "Hey!" Cooper exclaimed, but they force didn't stop. Suddenly, they were back at the orphanage again, but this time they had Holly's angry face waiting for them. Holly was another orphan. She was almost 18 years old, while Cooper and Renesemee were 14 years old. Holly acted out the role of annoying older sister perfectly. She was bossy, controlling, uptight, and seemed to have a sixth-sense for knowing when Nessie and Cooper were up to no good. She was also the only other person in the world who knew about their special abilities. She also had a very good hold on Nessie's hand and the back of Cooper's shirt. "What were you two up to now?" Holly asked, with an air of indifference. "None of your beeswax," Nessie said. "Yeah, you're not our Moms," Cooper added. "Okay one," Holly said, letting go of them, "Coop, that was a very poor choice of words." "Sorry," Cooper said, jokingly. Nessie rolled her eyes. "And two," she said, putting back on the voice of authority, "You two know that you aren't supposed to use your powers during the day!" "Um, hello? Everyone's gone!" Nessie says. "Yes, but they might arrive back at any second!" Holly said, angrily. "So?" Cooper said, with somewhat of an attitude. "So, how am I going to explain your sudden disappearance if everyone comes back and find you two missing?" Holly said, pointedly. The hair on Cooper's head bristled. He was going to let his temper get away with him. _Oh boy, this can't be good_, Nessie thought, bracing herself to restrain her friend. "Why do you always have to be the parent?! How appointed you the job of being our mothers?! You can't tell us what to do!" Cooper exclaimed. Nessie grabbed his and Holly's arm, trying to pull her away from Cooper because she knew that he could do some serious damage. Then, the room began to spin, faster and faster. They all gasped. Nessie, instead of loosening her grip on Cooper and Holly's arms, gripped them tighter. "What's going on, Cooper?" Nessie asked, frightened. The ground started to rumble so loudly that it was a struggle for him to hear her. "I-I d-don't k-know, I d-didn't d-do anything!" Cooper said, his voice skipping because of the ground's shaking. Then, the ground seemed to rip open with such ferocity that all of their breath was taken away! They all fell into seemingly endless darkness, screaming as they went. Renesemee felt something happening that was not usual for normal time travel, which she recognized immediately as what was happening. This was not normal time travel however, if you could even call time travel normal. She felt changes happening to her, but before her mind even had enough time to register what changes were taking place, she hit the cold, wet, grass. She heard two thumps next to her, but she only had time to think '_Cooper…Holly_' before a total blackout.


	4. A Wolf? and Update

**Chapter 3**

Nessie's P.O.V

I awoke to something tickling my nose. I felt so stiff and groggy that I would have taken any excuse to never open my eyes. Unfortunately, however, that excuse was taken from me by the sudden urge to sneeze. I let out a very loud, sneeze, which woke me up immediately. It took me only a few seconds to realize that my sneeze ended with a resounding echo. I opened my eyes in shock! I realized to things upon waking up: One, was that the thing that had been tickling my nose was a long black tail! But, I shook that alarming fact off easily when I realized where I was! This was the pattern of things that I saw around me: _tree, tree, bush, grass, tree, tree, tree, tree… __**WOLF?!**_ That's right, in front of me was a tiny looking midnight-black wolf pup! Next to him was a larger looking sandy-colored wolf! And this wasn't even the worst part! When I turned around I saw a relatively large puddle of water. I moved closer for a better look. I completely ignored the fact that I felt much shorter when I did this. The reflection in the puddle terrified me! Standing where I should have been standing was a small gray-colored wolf pup! _'No. It can't be...' _I thought as a moved one hand up toward my face. The wolf moved it's paw up to it's face. I shook my head in disbelief. The wolf copied my movements exactly. Then, as if a train had hit me at full speed, the final shock of what had happened hit me! I yelped loudly, and then was so surprised by the fact that I had made this sound that I backed up, treading over the small, black pup, causing both of us to yelp in unison. We looked at each other for one long moment, and then we both screamed and backed up from each other, quickly. The black pup backed into a rock. "Ow!" he exclaimed, yelping as he did so. It took me several seconds to realize that his voice sounded greatly familiar. "Cooper?" I gasped, shocked. "Nessie?" he gasped after me, his voice filled with the same amount of shock as mine. "Whoa," we both gasped. We stared at each other for a long moment and then we both started speaking at the same time. "What did you do?! Me?! Yes, you! Stop that!" **(A/N: Hannah Montana, yes, I know. xD. I thought it was cute!) **,we exclaimed, annoyed that we were both speaking the same words at the same time. We immediately started blaming each other with a stream of complaints. "Well, I'm not the one who can time-travel!" "What exactly were you focused on, Nessie?" "Well, how about you, Sparkplug?" What we didn't realize, was that our yelling had woken up the ginger-colored wolf.

**Yes, I know that I have not been updating every week, and I am very sorry! But, never fear, fan fiction writer extraordinaire is here! xD I will try to update every week from now on. I am going to make it up to you, and give you a little "preview" of what the upcoming chapters will be like. Yay! :D First of all, I am going to write the next chapter in Holly's P.O.V, and after that, you get to see some stuff through Cooper's eyes! So, it will be like a repeating P.O.V cycle! Next, I am going to tell you that Nessie, Cooper, and Holly all get to meet their parents along the story! Woohoo!!! I will give you somewhat of a description of what their relationships with their fathers will be like, and then I will give you some of what their mothers will be like in the next chappie! Nessie's relationship with Edward is pretty much like what you will see in Breaking Dawn, although he finds her "spunky" personality kind of annoying at first, which I think is an interesting twist. ******** Cooper's relationship with Jasper was inspired by the relationship between Indiana Jones and his son "Mutt" in the film "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". Since Jasper is more "reclusive" I guess you could say, than the other vampires (besides Alice) Cooper keeps on trying to "bond" with him in future chapters, and his resistance is clear. Cooper's personality is more like Alice, but he is charismatic, like Jasper. Lol, poor Cooper. xD Don't worry, he will grow to love him! :D Holly and Emmett's relationship is evident. They bond more quickly than the other's in the story, and form the classic relationship of "Dad and Tomboy Daughter". Sorry, for the long author's note, and the filler chapter, but I have been very busy lately. Thanks!**

**- Leah**


End file.
